Amethyst
by tyxt3
Summary: Mona grew up in the underground of the city. She was the leader of the largest gang at just 14. One day she makes the "mistake" of saving the scouting legion and gets involved with them. This is the story of her life told mainly from Levi's point of view. About her friendship and possible romance with Levi. Rating may change later on.


Levi point of view

"**BOOM BOOM BOOM"**

We froze. Titans? Impossible.

_We were coming back from an expedition outside the walls and were almost back. We were in the old abandoned towns outside the walls and near the underground city. People never had any titans come near. If there was titans we were screwed. None of us were prepared. Most of our gear was broken from the long and costly expedition._

Suddenly I was jolted out of my thoughts. We saw 3 titans coming out from the destroyed houses and coming from the distance.

_Well shit._

"Wait" Irvin ordered. "We're surrounded." "We won't be able to escape at the moment. Draw them in. Then make a run for it."

Well that's a fucked up plan. The chances of it working were ridiculously low. But we had no other choice. We couldn't fight them, we had no working gear. So we waited.

As they got closer and closer I tensed up. I hated waiting for them to approach. It was like we were just preparing ourselves for slaughter.

"Get ready!" Ervin called out.

Suddenly right before we escaped we saw 2 more shapes approach from our escape route. Irvin's eyes filled with panic as two 13 meter titans blocked are path of freedom.

_We were completely fucked._

One of the scouts started sobbing hysterically and crying over and over _I don't want to die! I don't want to die!_

"Shut up!" I snapped. This was not the time to panic. I repeat _not the time to fucking panic._

But I began losing hope. They were getting closer and we couldn't do a thing.

"CRASH"

I snapped my head toward the sound and witnessed a titan falling to the ground. _What the hell._

Then a saw a flash of blue and purple and two more titans fell. Then the mysterious person ran across the rooftops then the last two met their demise. Then the strange person landed in front of our group. It was a girl, I could conclude that now. She was wearing a blue hooded long sleeve shirt and a pair of purple pants with black boots. She removed her hood and I saw her more clearly. She had long black hair that reached her waist and when she lifted her head I almost gasped in shock. She had almond shaped eyes and pale skin but the thing that almost gave be a heart attack were the color of her eyes. They were purple. _Purple._

"Who are you? Where did you get that gear?" Ervin demanded.

She cocked her head and raised her eyebrow. "Well that's a bit rude. Don't I get a thank you?" She stated in a care free tone. "Well yes. Thank you. But you must tell us your name and how you got a hold of that gear. Or else we must report you to the military police."

To his surprise she laughed. "You're really going to try that shit with me?! You think that just because you live in the walls you have power over me?"

"You are rather skilled in using the gear. We can give you a position in the scouting legion."

"Don't give me that crap."

"If we have to use force we will. I would prefer to settle this peacefully. Irvin said sternly.

"I would like to see try. Just because that worked on that shortie don't think that it'll work on me."

"How did you know that?" Ervin said sharply.

"Well used to be rather big in the underground. What happened with him is well known."

"Then you know that you might as well join us."

"No I don't think I will."

Irvin's eyes narrowed. "Then we will have to force you."

He motioned with his head and Sean moved forward and locked her arms forcing her to her knees.

"Know will you recede? Or will I have to use violence?"

Her face darkened and she smirked. "Sorry, but imp gonna have to end this fun now. Suddenly 10 more people appeared out of nowhere. Sean was quickly flipped to the ground.

"Now why don't you ask me nicely and maybe I'll consider it." She said smoothly.

**Hey guys! Sorry I ended at a weird spot. And I know this was a short chapter. But it's late and I'm really tired but I really wanted to get this up. This is my first fic so I would really appreciate some advice and constructive critism. I will be posting the next chapter up once I get some readers. Love you guys! **

**-The Potato**


End file.
